Coming Home
by jellerspot
Summary: For a prompt on tumblr: Cameron is kidnapped by the Mysterious Woman and Johnny realizes that the cop has feelings for her brother


I did things differently to the ep, but anyway I hope you enjoy it.

"He'll be fine," was what Johnny said while we were in the FBI room waiting for the others, pulling me out of my reverie.

"I was not …" I almost said, but the twin interrupted me before I proceeded with the lie.

"I don't know if Cam told you, but we magicians can read people as well as cops. Otherwise we would not be able to fool people. ", He finished with a smile.

I just nodded. I was not going to argue with Cam's twin brother at a time when my head was only thinking about the size of the confusion he'd gotten himself into and if he was well in the hands of the woman who was hunting him.

"I'm worried about him, too. I know what this woman is capable of. "He continued, this time serious.

"You know?" I asked, suddenly worried about how much information Cam had shared with her brother.

"She put me in jail with a body change and I've been there for over one year even though my case is in her hands, so, yes, I know."

I noticed from the speech that he really trusted us, though Cam seemed so concerned in the last days with his brother's confidence, so I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for trusting me," he said bluntly, and he looked at me.

"Cam is naive, but for such matters he is not, and I know he trusts you. The least I can do is trust also if someday you want my freedom back. "

"I'm glad you think so, but know that if you do anything stupid no one else can help you."

"I know that," he said quickly. "Dina and Cam have told me this before. Cam talks a lot this. Just like he talks about you. "

I looked almost involuntarily at Johnny at that moment.

He was identical to his brother, but at the same time he seemed so different. For living with Cam so much, having found a company in him, I could identify the difference between them. In his voice, as Cam expressed himself in his face with his mouth, while his brother used more of his forehead. Even in the way they got dressed, since Cam didn't care that much and his brother had impeccable hair.

"Cameron trusts you. He always says you're different, one of the best. And though he doesn't tell me, I know it's you who has held the bar with him. "

I just swallowed hard and he raised his eyebrows suggestively at me and continued.

"My brother is the most optimistic guy in the universe and we've fought a lot for it, but he can only be pessimistic and a little more realistic with who he really trusts. I think you can be that person and I hope you are. His self-confidence doesn't show how he needs others, but he does. "

"I know." I replied, staring at him. "But don't worry about it, okay? I will not leave your brother alone. "

Our conversation was interrupted as Mike, Dina, Gunter, and Jordan entered the room.

They were new information on the case, but nothing very concrete, which made me even more distressed. As a police officer I knew how to act in such cases. The FBI had training and in some cases there were still unforeseen events in which we relied only on our abilities to solve.

I knew that Cam knew how to fight, that he had lived on the road almost all life, but I wasn't quite sure what he had faced before and unfortunately knew little about what we were facing now. It left me in a level of stress and worry that I had not had in a long time. Deakins said that I was taking the case to the personal side, but it was the personal side that was going to make me manage it so I continued day and night going after him.

After almost two days of searching, apprehension, almost no dormant minutes, we finally got to Cam. The woman had run away, but he was fine. When I saw him, the first thing I did was breathe in relief.

He was in the ambulance being evaluated when Johnny came to my side.

"Now you can breathe in relief," he said with a little humor and made me laugh, but then he continued. "I must go back to my quarters. Be well, okay? You and him. And take good care of him. I know he's in love with you and from what I've seen in the last few days, you fall to him too. So take care, okay? "

I almost said something, but he had an annoying craze to interrupt me and he did.

"Relax, I will not tell him. I don't think I need to be a Cupid here, "he said and then a police officer came to take him.

As soon as I turned to the ambulance, Cam was coming in my direction. My emotions were bigger than my thoughts so I hugged him. It was so good to smell him, his breath and his touch when I spent the last days thinking of never having that again.

"What is life without a little emotion, ?" He stated and laughed, but I looked at him seriously.

"You made me worried."

In a gesture of affection, he kissed my forehead and looked me in the eye.

"Sorry about that," he said sincerely and patted my face. "You really look tired."

"You took my sleep, Cameron Black. So yes, I'm tired, " I said, trying to sound humorous, but we understood the double meaning of the phrase and experienced a few seconds of an eye in silence.

This time he hugged me harder and still with his eyes on mine asked.

"Can I take you home?"

"I couldn't have a better ride." I nodded and nodded at the passing taxi.


End file.
